Electric-field-based combustion control systems have been developed to use electric fields to manipulate the movement of electrically charged molecules (e.g., ions) of a charged flame. The flame is created by a combustion process and then electrically charged to generate the charged flame. The electric fields create electrostatic forces within the charged flame. The charged flame can be manipulated to control flame position, flame shape, heat transfer, and other flame characteristics. At the same time, the electric fields can help influence combustion chemistry to suppress formation of pollutants at flame sources.
Generally, these combustion control systems involve the use of one or more electrodes, such as tubular, planar, or post-type, fabricated from macroscopic metallic sheets, pipes, or rods. Dynamic control of a flame trajectory may be difficult and/or non-effective.
Therefore, developers and users of combustion control systems continue to develop technologies to improve combustion control systems and methods of manufacturing of combustion control systems.